Imparável
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Um amor imparável... um grande amor


Harry Potter Fan-Fiction

Unstoppable por Rascal Flatts

Sirius Black & Bellatrix Black

"Imparável"

**N/A: Pois é… Eu sou "Blackmaníaca" com uma imensa queda para personagem sombrias. Só para tu veres com tens razão… "Paixão HarryPotteriana até ao fim". (Já lá vão quase dez anos)**

**So, so you made a lot of mistakes**

(Então fizeste tantos erros)

**Walk down the road a little sideways**

(Descendo pela berma da estrada)

**Cracked a brick when you hit the Wall**

(Quebraste um tijolo quando o atiraste a parede)

**Yeah, you had a pocket full of regrets**

(Tens um bolso cheio de remorços)

**Pull you down faster than a sunset**

(E pões-te mais que rápido que o pôr de sol)

**Hey, it happens to us all**

(Sim, acontece a todos nós)

**When the cold hard rain just won't quit**

(Quando a fria e dura chuva não desiste)

**And you can't see your way out of it**

(E não consegues ver a saída)

Ela era linda, aos olhos dele ela era tudo o que ele podia pedir. Sorriu ao vê-la, os cabelos negros balançavam ao vento enquanto olhava a janela perdida no horizonte. O mar fustigava os velhos rochedos, o mar parecia gritar a plenos pulmões que era quem mandava. O céu cinzento carregado mostrava que o dia era frio e chuvoso, mas ela lá, olhando perdida o que deveria ter deixado para trás há muitos anos.

Os olhos azuis brilhavam intensamente com à anos não acontecia. Ela devia ter seguido o que ele lhe disse mas ela estava demasiado obstinada a ser algo que não queria, maldito orgulho.

**You find your faith has been lost and shaken**

(Encontra a tua fé que foi perdida e abalada)

**You take what's been taken**

(Tira o que te tiraram)

**Get on your knees and dig down deep**

(Desde sobre os teus joelhos e cava bem fundo)

**You can do what you think is impossible**

(Tu podes fazer tu o que achas que é impossível)

**Keep on believing don't give in**

(Continua a acreditar, não desistas)

**It'll come and make you whole again**

(Eu irei ter contigo e reconstruir-te outra vez)

**It always will it always does**

(E sempre assim e sempre será)

**Love is unstoppable**

(O Amor é imparável)

Nem se deu conta que nunca de que ele entrará em casa, olhou para ela, perdida em pensamentos e a imagem que ela formava era tão linda que ele não conseguia interromper aquela simples imagem. Já fazia algum tempo que eles viviam juntos, mesmo no meio de uma segunda guerra de feiticeiros quando ambos eram considerados fugitivos á justiça.

**Love it can weather in a storm**

(O amor é uma discussão na tempestade)

**Bring you back to being born, again**

(Traz-te outra vez para nasceres)

**Oh, it's a helpin' hand when you need it most**

(Oh dá-te uma mão ajuda quando precisas)

**A lighthouse shinin' on the coast**

(Um farol a brilhar na costa)

**That never goes dim**

(Que nunca se apaga)

**When you're heart is full of doubt**

(Quando o coração está cheio de dúvidas)

**And, you think that there's no way out**

(E tu pensas que não há saída)

"Meu amor" Ele chamou-a, e ela não podia ficar mais feliz, ele estava ali, só para ela, o mesmo sorriso que só ele tinha, a mesma vida que apenas ele tinha. Ele era aquilo, era um sorriso sempre lá, a pessoa em que ela podia sempre confiar porque sempre a amaria, e ela a ele.

Continuou a olha-lo, como ele fosse uma miragem e devagar ele envolveu-a nos seus braços, olhando agora os dois para aquela janela que dá aquela vista magnifica dos trovões sobre o mar que fustigava os imponente rochedos.

"Percebo… Não consegues deixar de pensar, certo?"

"Sirius eu amo-te… Mas do que achei possível e daria tudo para ficar ao teu lado, mas não posso, não mais… quando ameaço a tua vida, quando te mantenho aqui comigo, quando o perigo pode vir de qualquer sítio e nós não sabemos bem o que esperar. Eu quero que fiques bem, porque se te acontecer alguma coisa eu mato-me, porque viver sem ti não é viver, e coexistir. Por favor foge"

**You find your faith has been lost and shaken**

(Encontra a tua fé que foi perdida e abalada)

**You take what's been taken**

(Tira o que te tiraram)

**Get on your knees and dig down deep**

(Desde sobre os teus joelhos e cava bem fundo)

**You can do what you think is impossible**

(Tu podes fazer tu o que achas que é impossível)

**Keep on believing don't give in**

(Continua a acreditar, não desistas)

**It'll come and make you whole again**

(Eu irei ter contigo e reconstruir-te outra vez)

**It always will it always does**

(E sempre assim e sempre será)

**Love is unstoppable**

(O Amor é imparável)

As mãos dele pararam junto ao seu rosto, tocando a pele branca. Já não estava magra como antes, a sua pele estava mais branca e suave, tal como ele se lembrava. Os olhos já não eram mais negros mas tinham voltado ao azul igual ao seu. Eram como os espelhos para a alma dela.

"Se eu me fosse embora Bella, morreria, porque tu és parte da minha vida, és o sol que brilha sempre, és a tempestade que revira tudo, és o grande amor da minha vida, és a mulher que eu mais amo a face do mundo porque em ti vejo aquilo que mais ninguém vê, vejo o teu sorriso lindo, vejo a tua alma pura e vejo sobretudo essa enorme capacidade de amar que tendes a esconder dos demais. Para mim Bella tu és a melhor da minha vida, sempre o foste e sempre o serás, der no que der, seja o que seja. Eu nunca te deixarei, porque te amo mais do que é possível, eu nunca te deixaria, porque no momento em que me afastasse a primeira coisa que fazia era morrer"

**Like a river keeps on rollin'**

(Como um rio que continua a correr)

**Like a north wind blowin'**

(Com o vento do norte segue)

**Don't it feel good knowin'**

(Não te sentes bem sabendo)

**Yeah**

(Yeah)

**You find your faith has been lost and shaken**

(Encontra a tua fé que foi perdida e abalada)

**You take what's been taken**

(Tira o que te tiraram)

**Get on your knees and dig down deep**

(Desde sobre os teus joelhos e cava bem fundo)

**You can do what you think is impossible**

(Tu podes fazer tu o que achas que é impossível)

**Keep on believing don't give in**

(Continua a acreditar, não desistas)

**It'll come and make you whole again**

(Eu irei ter contigo e reconstruir-te outra vez)

**It always will it always does**

(E sempre assim e sempre será)

**Love is unstoppable**

(O Amor é imparável)

**Love is unstoppable**

(O Amor é imparável)

As lágrimas caiam-lhe pelo belo rosto, ela amava-o, mais do que tudo e sabia que ele não sairia dali sem ela, porque o amor deles era eterno, era a chama da vida que ardia dentro dele.

Ela apenas proferiu no final

"Eu amo-te Sirius para sempre"

**So you made a lot of mistakes**

(Cometeste muitos erros)

**Walked down the road a little sideways**

(Desceste pela berma da estrada)

**Love, love is unstoppable**

(Amor, o amor é imparável)

FIM

**REVIEWS GENTE!**


End file.
